H-L Joint Documentation Project 001
by RainbowNoms
Summary: (DECLASSIFIED HUMAN DATE: 12/02/XX53 CORNERIAN DATE: 04/21/2020 (8 ALW)) - The abridged documentation concerning the meeting of the Human and Lylatian races. NOTE: Some data is redacted due to previously expressed privacy concerns. (Submission for SF: Holiday Contest.)


Incident Log #123147-01

_All data obtained from ship's onboard flight recorder_

_All times E-GMT unless otherwise noted_

_(12/19/██47 – 0906)_ - [_First Lieutenant Shawn Amiri and Second Lieutenant Sean Sokol working as assigned within U51 Long Range Reconnaissance Ship, then stationed in Binary-212 star system. System was of interest due to anomalous EM broadcasts originating from several planets_.]

F-LT SHAWN AMIRI [_Operating U51's scope_]: Got a frequency yet?

S-LT SEAN SOKOL [_Operating on-board computers_]: I'm trying, I'm trying, calm down. My job ain't as simple as "stare at things through a lens," ya know.

AMIRI: Yeah, I get it. Don't get all defensive on me now.

SOKOL: Whatever it is, it's elusive. The damned computer won't hold a lock.

AMIRI: Hm…

(0907-0910) – _Silence_

AMIRI: Yep. Those are definitely city lights. We've got definite proof of intelligent life. [_Leans back in chair_] Holy shit.

SOKOL: Cool. Now if only this blasted computer would hold the signal. [_Grunts in apparent frustration_]. Gah, screw it, I'm searching manually.

AMIRI: Have fun with that. [_Short pause_]. God, it's beautiful, this city. Reminds me of the whole of New England after it became one big metropolis.

SOKOL: [_Irritated sigh_]

(0911–0917) – _Silence_

SOKOL: Wait…yes, YES! Got it! Want a listen, Amee?

AMIRI: That was fast. Sure it's the right signal?

SOKOL: One hundred percent. C'mere.

[_Amiri rolls his chair towards the computer station. Sokol is attempting to share headset when HYRADAR alarm activates._]

AMIRI [_Moves to pilot controls_]: Crap, I think they caught on to us! Sokol, what's on the scope?

SOKOL: I got four ships with the same HYRADAR signature, bearing X-oh-one-oh, Y-one-three-five, Z-three-oh-oh; speed, 45,300 miles per hour; direction, to put it simply, at us. ASAT [Advanced Scanning and Targeting] is running now.

AMIRI: Try opening communications, I'll buy us some time.

SOKOL: We have what we wanted, let's just get out of here, Amee.

AMIRI: Negative. This is a chance for contact, and we need to take it.

SOKOL [_Sighs_]: Fine, I'll try, but no guarantees. ASAT should be coming on your screen now.

AMIRI: Got it. Estimating dual Beta-Class equivalent light cannons, high capacity rechargeable shields, and directed dual Ionic-Electric engines for each.

SOKOL: Don't care, just don't get shot. Ships are pursuing in rhombus formation. No detectable signs that cannons are priming, hopefully it stays that way.

AMIRI: Locked their frequency yet?

[_Cockpit briefly flashes blue._]

AMIRI: Shit! Make that definite Beta-Class cannons!

[_Intermittent blue flashes continue_ _until they return to Solar System__. Amiri performs evasive maneuvers._]

SOKOL: It's connecting to their channel now, but this is too dangerous! Three good shots and we're toast!

AMIRI: Yeah, I get it. Powering ELT. God help them if they follow us home.

SOKOL [_Speaking into headset_]: Hold it, don't shoot, we're peace—

[_Ship performs U-turn. ELT jump succeeds. Both men arrive in Solar System space at 0926_]

AMIRI: Setting course for home.

SOKOL: Hey, Amee, cheer up. I did manage to connect to those pilots' communications channel right before we jumped.

AMIRI: And what? It's doubtful we could understand them. That's why we did this mission in the first place, so we could study their language from afar. You saved those numbers, right?

SOKOL: You think I'm stupid? Of course I saved those numbers. That's not the point, though. For the short time I listened…I'm no linguist, but…I think I heard English.

_Ship lands at Tyson Plutonian Military Base at 0945. Amiri and Sokol are debriefed. _

_ASAT and Electromagnetic Scanner data secured and moved to appropriate databases for further testing, classified Top Secret. Personnel involved in such research are to be stationed at Tyson until research ends to ensure this information is not disseminated._

_12/20/_██_47 - First Lieutenant Amiri was reprimanded for his attempt to contact the enemy. Reason listed as jeopardizing the mission. Family contact privileges have been suspended accordingly. _

**_End Log_**

* * *

Transcript of Meeting 55A

_**Date:** 04/36/2014 (2 ALW)_

_**Subject:** Debrief of Mission 7B/4 "Investigation of Level-3 Unknown Ship in Lylat Space"_

_**Parties Involved:** General Pepper, Star Fox Mercenary Squadron (Fox M., Falco L., Peppy H., Slippy T.)_

GENERAL PEPPER: Welcome back. I take it the mission was a success?

FOX MCCLOUD: Not entirely, sir. The ship is gone, that much is true.

FALCO LOMBARDI: Yeah, it fled after I engaged it.

G. P.: What? You _engaged _it? Why would you do that?

L.: When we showed up, the thing started moving towards Corneria. I wasn't gonna take a chance here.

SLIPPY TOAD: I tried to stop him. Once I scanned that ship, there was nothing but a lot of electronics and a mediocre shield. It was probably a reconnaissance ship.

PEPPY HARE: I agree. Its move was likely nothing more than a reaction to finding us flying straight at it.

L.: Well, you could have told me that before I fired, you know.

M.: Easy, Falco, this is a formal debriefing, remember?

H.: In any case, it did a rather good job of dodging our fire before performing a U-turn and warping, presumably, back to its home system.

G. P.: So you're certain that ship belonged to an alien race?

T.: Absolutely. I ran a quick search through our databases; that ship was unlike anything we've ever made. It's not even close.

M.: Slippy's right. We're dealing with something completely unknown here.

H.: Thankfully, Falco didn't shoot it down, otherwise this discussion could have been about war plans instead of harmless conjecture.

G. P.: Indeed, Peppy. You said it warped. Do you have any idea where it went?

M.: All we can give you is a direction. Enough observation, and you might be able to find them.

L.: It'd keep that Lance guy busy for a while, that's for sure.

G. P.: Was any attempt at contact made?

L.: Of course not, I was shooting at-

T.: Actually...right before they warped, I heard a transmission. It was short and panicked, and I don't quite know yet how they got our frequency, but it sounded like it was in Cornerian. I'm really not sure, though.

M.: I heard it too. But they're gone now. Doesn't really matter what language it was in, really, unless they come back.

T.: Yeah, I suppose that's true...

G. P.: Do you think they will?

[_Pause_]

H.: I...I really don't know, sir. We'll just have to wait and see.

M.: Couldn't have said it better myself, Peppy.

L.: When they do, I'll be ready.

G. P.: Very well. You are dismissed. Your pay will arrive shortly.

**{{END TRANSCRIPT}}**

* * *

_**Subject:** Minor Interference Final Report_

_**From:** Maj. Buddy Lance_

_**To:** Gen. Omar Pepper_

_**Cc:** Dennis Joseph  
_

**{{MESSAGE START}}**

_Pepper:_

_We have finished our investigation of the low level interference affecting the signals of Corneria's major broadcast networks. However, I regret to inform you that we were unable to determine a definite cause._

_Over the past eight months, we have exhaustively eliminated every possibility in order to come to this conclusion. A short list of our disproved hypotheses is displayed below._

_* **Increased stellar activity of Solar and/or Lylat - **All observatories reported normal levels of stellar activity. No coronal mass ejections (CMEs) or stellar flares detected._

_* **Interference caused by the Lylat System's nebulae - **Nebulae following normal orbital patterns. No evidence proving this hypothesis was found._

_* **Deliberate tampering of broadcast by Cornerian citizens - **This is technically still a possibility. However, the weakness of the interfering signal, along with the lack of a definite source for said signal on the planet, makes this possibility unlikely enough to be discarded._

_* **Faulty transmitters/signal extenders - **Within budgetary limits, transmitters and signal extenders were tested and/or replaced. Interference continued._

_* **Interference caused by current military research - **Several projects (including Project Ansible) allowed to start and/or end on schedule. Interference continued in the same manner throughout.**  
**_

_* **Interference related to extraterrestrial life -** This is the only remaining plausible possibility, if only because there is no definitive evidence for or against it. Although the report of Mission 7B/4 clearly hinted to the presence of such life, the evidence is circumstantial at best._

_As the interference is mildly annoying at worst, our recommendation is to simply let it resolve on its own. Hopefully that will happen in due time. Should it persist for another year, we will reopen our investigation; however, as of now, the best action is inaction._

_ - Lance_

SENT 02/21/2015 1304:12.03 CST  
RECEIVED 02/21/2015 1304:12.84 CST

**{{MESSAGE END}}**

* * *

**Study of the Inhabitants of Star System Binary-212 ("Cornerians"/"Lylatians")**

**CLASSIFIED TYSON/NEED-TO-KNOW/SECOND-LIEUTENANT**

**UNAUTHORIZED VIEWING CARRIES THE RISK OF TERMINATION**

**_Authors:_ **[NAMES REDACTED]

_**Date: **_11/12/██49

_CAUTION - As the raw data was collected in an audio-only format, the conclusions drawn here may not be completely accurate. Much information will remain unknown until a video source is obtained or direct contact is made._

_For two years, personnel have been listening to the two channels obtained from the reconnaissance mission into Binary-212. The first channel, and by far the most important one, appears to be a major broadcast network, not unlike ABC. This channel likely contained a mix of news programs, investigative journalism programs, sitcoms, and some miscellaneous programming. It is from this channel (hereafter Channel-A) that most data was gathered, and it is believed to be reliable._

_The Cornerians, or Lylatians (the two seem to be interchangeable), are a race of anthropomorphic humanoid animals. Most are based off of common Earth wildlife. The common canids (dogs, foxes, wolves), several feline (including domestic cat and lynx) species, many avian species, and some amphibian species make up the population, listed here from highest to lowest proportion. Total population is estimated at one hundred thirty-five (135) billion._

_Technologically, this race appears to be very near ours in advancement. Astrological studies have confirmed the presence of terraforming; study of Channel-A and the reconnaissance mission further reveal that they have knowledge of light-based weaponry, holographic display techniques, interplanetary travel, levitating modes of public and private transportation, and possibly faster-than-light travel._

_The inhabitants use the English language. It is uncertain how two races that developed separately have evolved to use the same language; nonetheless, they seem to use a dialect of 22nd century English. The greatest difference between the two is the use of idioms. Many common phrases seem to emphasize anatomic features that humans lack (e.g. pawpads, tails, fur). A partial list of translated idioms and other differing words can be found in the Supplementary Documents folder for this report._

_There are no conflicting governments in this star system. Instead, there is one nation, structured as a mix of a representative democracy and a military autocracy. A comparison can be made between this governmental structure and the 20th century United States, with the main difference being that the "president" is not elected; rather, one who controls the military also controls the "executive branch." Moreover, a fraction of elected representatives must come from planets other than 212-1 ("Corneria"), of which there are currently three (3). _

_The capital city of this nation-system is named Corneria City, located on Planet 212-1. The government is headed here, and it is also believed to be the most populous city in the system, housing two (2) billion residents._

_Inhabitants of Binary-212 do not appear to suffer the same dietary restrictions that might be suggested by Earth wildlife (i.e. canid species in Binary-212 can eat chocolate). As no data has suggested otherwise, it is currently assumed that the inhabitants have the same or similar caloric and dietary requirements, although there appears to be a greater level of meat consumption. The animals from which this meat comes from are currently unknown._

_The calendar system is also of note. Officially, the year on Planet 212-1 is currently 2016; however, a secondary count of years exists, and is currently at 4. This suggests a major geopolitical, sociological, or cataclysmic event has occurred fairly recently. Both calendars, however, contain ten (10) months of forty (40) days to the year, and each day consists of thirty-two (32) hours of fifty (50) minutes. The correlation between E-GMT seconds and Binary-212 seconds is unknown, but preliminary analysis points to the two being very similar. Full conversions of time can also be found in the Supplementary Documents folder._

_As per request, current issues in Binary-212 have been cataloged; the most controversial of which are their military's use of mercenary squads for missions, the ethics surrounding the creation of hybrid species, and the efforts to change the climate of Planet 212-5 ("Fichina")._

_The second channel (hereafter Channel-B) does not seem to be publicly known; instead, it is likely a private military channel. The only communications that occurred on this channel were between various military bases on Planets 212-1 and -2, and pilots attempting to enter the atmospheres of either. Throughout the period of study, only four (4) pilots have requested clearance via Channel-B, named _[DATA REDACTED].

_Nonetheless, Channel-B has given insight to the level of security required to travel between planets. Current protocols appear to be similar to those enacted for the seventy (70) years following the civil unrest among inhabitants of the Jovian moons, further lending evidence to the theory of a recent cataclysmic event. In any case, any attempt to contact the inhabitants directly should be conducted in neutral space, well away from Planet 212-1._

_Note that this is only a summary of pertinent information; all transcripts, notes, conversion tables, and other data are available within the Supplementary Documents. As the amount of data collected exceeds ten (10) terabytes, the formal recommendation is to make contact with this race as quickly as possible, under parameters discussed above. The writers and researchers urge those who have the power to authorize such a mission to do so posthaste, as the amount of knowledge to be gained is immense._

**_Request granted. A full list of personnel and equipment shall be sent to you. President Powers will begin travel to Tyson on 12/20. Depart no later than 12/31.  
_****_- _**_Secretary of State Walker Bryant_

* * *

Mission Log #1515-A-001

**_-{{ Dated 12/24/██49 }}-_**

**_Mission Objective:_ **_To open the channels of communication with the inhabitants of Binary-212 in a strictly non-violent manner._

**_Mission Brief: _**_The fleet departing to Binary-212 shall consist of one (1) Derac-class carrier, eight (8) F/S-339 single-seater fighters, one (1) K-class escape vehicle, and one (1) __U51 long range reconnaissance ship. First Lieutenants Shawn Amiri and Sean Sokol shall pilot the U51. President Powers shall reside on the Derac-class carrier, which shall contain the K-class escape vehicle should need arise. The F/S-339s shall escort the carrier and shall provide defense for it should need arise._

___Procedure shall follow as thus. Lts. Amiri and Sokol shall pilot the U51 to the spot it occupied two (2) years prior, as detailed in Incident Log #123147-01. They shall keep HYRADAR in active mode until contacts are established. Should any contacts bear the same HYRADAR signature as those detailed in said Incident Log, a salutation shall be given using Channel-B. If any non-violent response is given, the Lts. shall lead the contacts to the carrier, stationed thirty (30) light-seconds behind. Any violent response will be grounds for an immediate abort._

___As they approach the carrier, the F/S-339s shall stand down momentarily in order to make the contacts less wary. After this, the Lts. shall give the offer to land. If initially refused, the Lts. are given full authorization to use any and all persuasive tactics at their disposal, including the release of previously classified information. Once all parties have landed within the Derac-class carrier, President Powers shall immediately introduce himself. Proof of his position shall remain on standby if he is asked. Powers shall then provide the Binary-212 inhabitants with a gift, along with the Solar System's coordinates and a formal offer of communication._

___Any attempt at assassination of President Powers authorizes all personnel to fire at will upon the Binary-212 inhabitants, followed by an immediate abort._

___Once the above has been given, the inhabitants shall be escorted away. The fleet may then return to Tyson once the inhabitants have left HYRADAR detection. If all these objectives have been completed, all military personnel shall regularly schedule full scans for ships originating from Binary-212._

___**-{{ End Pre-Mission Information }}-**  
_

___**The following occured on 12/25/██49:**_

___(Aboard U51 - 1101)_

___[Ship is in position, HYRADAR shows nothing]_

F-LT SEAN SOKOL [_operating controls_]: Hey, Amee, I bet you never thought I'd be the one piloting, huh?

F-LT SHAWN AMIRI [_operating HYRADAR and headset_]: I suppose that's true, but you do realize communications is the important skill in this case, right?

SOKOL: Why you gotta take the wind outta my sails, Amee?

AMIRI: Because you won't relent with that goddamn stupid nickname, that's why. [_Sighs_]

SOKOL: Well, in any case, you were right. This planet's pretty goddamn beautiful.

AMIRI: Isn't it? I really hope this mission works out.

(1103-1113) - _Silence_

SOKOL: Just wondering, how long did it take for them to show up last time? Like, 45 minutes or something?

AMIRI: Somewhere around there, probably.

SOKOL: Hm...

(1114-1132) - _Silence_

SOKOL: Well, maybe they're a no-show.

AMIRI: I don't believe that. We're in their space, they gotta know...

SOKOL: Don't see any evidence of it.

(1133-1157) - _Silence_

SOKOL: Amee, they're not coming. Let's just wait for another opportunity.

[_HYRADAR alarm activates_]

AMIRI: Oh, really? Cause I got three contacts at bearing X-oh-nine-six, Y-one-four-four, Z-three-one-oh; speed 52,050 miles per hour. HYRADAR signature is consistent with that from two years prior. Here goes nothing, opening Channel-B now. [_into headset_] Hello, all.

CONTACT #1: What the-

AMIRI [_into headset_]: Please don't shoot, we just want to talk.

CONTACT #2: How the hell do you have this communications channel?

AMIRI: Do you remember a while back, when you shot at us and drove us away? We managed to lock your channel right before we warped home. We're the same ship, with the same crew of two. This ship is unarmed, as well. I repeat, we just want to talk.

[_Contacts slow._]

CONTACT #1: What do you have to say, then?

AMIRI: First, let me introduce myself. I am First Lieutenant Shawn Amiri of the SSNA-ASF. My partner is First Lieutenant Sean Sokol, who is currently piloting this craft. We come as ambassadors to the human race. We'd like to extend an invitation for you to meet the leader of our race's most powerful country, and hopefully start up a wonderful partnership between our two peoples. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?

SOKOL [_whispering_]: God, that sounds so fake and rehearsed.

CONTACT #1: Where is this leader of yours, first of all?

AMIRI: Thirty light-seconds behind us. We felt it would be safer for all involved if everyone met in neutral space. I presume you have light-speed or greater capable craft?

CONTACT #1: ...That is true...but how can we trust you?

AMIRI: What would you have us do to prove ourselves trustworthy?

CONTACT #1: Am I correct in saying you've been studying us?

AMIRI: You would.

CONTACT #1: Then what do you know? What is the name of that planet?

CONTACT #3: How does that prove them trustworthy?

CONTACT #1: I'm not sure, but it's all we have.

AMIRI: That planet's name is Corneria. Its capitol is Corneria City, home to about two billion residents. On Corneria, it is the year 2016, but some call it year 4 for reasons we don't know. In total, your system, the Lylat system, contains 135 billion residents. How we both speak the same language, no one knows, but it's certainly helpful.

CONTANT #2: That all checks out. Not bad, strangers.

CONTACT #1: Not bad at all.

AMIRI: Now may I know your names? Or shall I continue by saying Corneria's leader is named General Pepper?

CONTACT #1: No need. I am Fox McCloud.

CONTACT #2: S-Slippy Toad.

CONTACT #3: Peppy Hare. Good to meet you.

AMIRI: Have we proven ourselves? Do you accept?

MCCLOUD: I...uh...what do you think, team?

HARE: Your instincts haven't let us down yet. Whatever you decide, we'll support you. Frankly, my boy, I'm as unsure as you are. [_Chuckles_]

TOAD: Seconded.

MCCLOUD: ...uh...very well. We will go.

AMIRI: Wonderful! Follow us. As aforementioned, thirty light-seconds this way. [_Switches headset off_]. You know what to do, Sean.

SOKOL: I can't believe it. Ya reeled them in with that dry, pre-recorded speech. Color me impressed, Amee.

AMIRI: Them telling us they'll follow is one thing. Them actually following is another.

[_U51 reverses course and warps._]

AMIRI: But I guess we'll find out now.

(1214 - _HYRADAR shows contacts followed._)

SOKOL: Look at that.

AMIRI [_Through headset_]: This, my friends, is the NSS _Judith_, our largest ship. She's a Derac-class carrier. If you would, please follow us to the docking bay.

MCCLOUD: ...I don't like this. There are eight fighters circling that thing. Stay prepared, team.

AMIRI: Don't be afraid. They're F/S-339s, and they're only here as per protocol. The leader is a very important man, you understand, and we don't want anyone getting any funny ideas.

[_F/S-339-1 waves his wings and retreats from the docking bay_]

AMIRI: See, they'll cause no trouble if you don't.

TOAD: Ships analyzed. They're nice pieces of hardware, too. Anyone challenging that carrier would be in for a rough ride.

AMIRI: Correct. There's the bay. I trust you'll land? We'll be waiting. [_Switches headset off_]. I just realized, we're asking quite a bit from them.

SOKOL: No kidding, Amee. Can we still complete the mission if they don't land?

AMIRI: I guess. But they wouldn't get our system's coordinates. Plus, I think Powers is kind of excited, and it would let him down.

SOKOL: [_Chuckles_] Yeah, probably.

(1221 - _U51 lands in NSS Judith docking bay 2A_)

AMIRI [_Through headset_]: Ready when you are, Fox, Peppy, and Slippy.

SOKOL [_Through headset linked to Judith frequency_]: Make sure Powers is ready. They should be landing any minute.

MCCLOUD: Grr...This could go wrong in so many ways, but...

HARE: They've been truthful so far, Fox.

MCCLOUD: Yeah...it's just...what if this is some sort of setup? What else do they know? Are they working for someone?

TOAD: I say go for it. I wanna be an ambassador for us. Don't you?

MCCLOUD: ...

HARE: If there are no objections, I choose to land.

MCCLOUD: ...Fine. Maybe I'm just paranoid or something.

(1226 - _Lylatian ships land in NSS Judith docking bay 2A_)

[_Docking bay hatch closes. __All parties exit their respective ships._]

AMIRI: Haha, ya made it! Welcome to the _Judith_!

SOKOL: Nice tail, Fox. Very fluffy.

MCCLOUD: ...Thanks...?

AMIRI: Sean, you're an idiot.

SOKOL: Shut up, Amee.

HARE: Wow. Such similar morphology.

TOAD: Yeah, they're almost monkeys, but without the fur or tails.

AMIRI: Seeing them up close, I like these ships. Very sleek. And yet you can still fit Beta-class light cannons on them.

TOAD: ...Is Beta-class good?

AMIRI: Oh, it's very good. Theoretically, there's a Gamma-class that's even more powerful than Beta, but none have ever been made.

TOAD: In that case, thanks. They're called Arwings.

MCCLOUD: Alright, enough with the small talk. Where's this leader of yours?

PRESIDENT POWERS [_Steps out from behind the U51_]: Right here. Hello, gentlemen.

MCCLOUD: Oh. Hi.

POWERS: I am President Lyle Powers, leader of the Sovereign States of North America. My country is the only superpower, and thus has a monopoly on long range space travel. For all intents and purposes, I am the leader of the human race. And who are you?

MCCLOUD: ...I'm Fox McCloud. This is Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare. Together, we're the Star Fox mercenary team.

POWERS [_Shaking all hands_]: Excellent. You know, you're very brave for coming all the way out here for us. I like that.

MCCLOUD: Yeah, I know. And I don't want to stay too long. Our government won't like us falling off the scopes for very long, and they'll likely come looking.

POWERS: I understand.

SOKOL [_whispering to Amiri_]: Probably more like he's super uncomfortable and wants to leave as soon as possible. [_Stifled laughing_]

POWERS: I'll give you the short version, then. Right here, right now, we're making history. I hope I'm correct in saying this is the first time either of our races has encountered another.

[_McCloud nods._]

POWERS: Great. I'll tell you why we're here, then. Almost two years ago, these two men were observing one of your planets when they were fired upon.

MCCLOUD: Yeah...that was my old buddy Falco. He jumped the gun a little bit, we all agree on that.

POWERS: That's quite all right. We're not here to dig up those ghosts. We just want to put that behind us and hope for a peaceful communication between our two races. If you'll allow it, of course.

MCCLOUD: I don't think I'm really qualified to answer-

POWERS: Let me tell you a story, Fox. In my home system, it is the date of December 25th. Now that probably means nothing to you, but at home, it's a very special holiday called Christmas. Christmas is a time of year where people put aside their differences, embrace each other, and relearn how good it feels to give. We purchase things for others, wrap them up, and give them over, just to see the happy looks on their faces.

So let me say this to you. Merry Christmas. And in the spirit of Christmas, let me give you a gift.

[_Powers hands over the gift. McCloud takes it and inspects it._]

POWERS: Well, go ahead. Rip off the colorful paper and open it.

[_McCloud does so._]

POWERS: Inside is a map of our home system, directions to it from yours, and instructions on how to contact us safely if you come to our system. Share it with your government. Also in there is a little something personal from my family. It's a little crudely drawn, I know, but it was done with high hopes by my ten-year-old son. He's quote, "Super excited to meet some aliens." [_Chuckles_]. So if you do come, be sure to pay the White House a visit.

TOAD: Aww. That looks so funny! I love it!

MCCLOUD: [_Laughing quietly_.] Heh. Yeah. I guess.

POWERS: Well, that's my message. I hope we'll hear from you. You're free to leave. Merry Christmas, again! [_Exits docking bay 2A_]

AMIRI: So what happened to Falco, anyway?

MCCLOUD [_Re-entering Arwing_]: It's not important. It doesn't need to be talked about.

AMIRI: Aw. Okay. Good-bye then! Have a safe trip!

SOKOL: I hope we can talk again, in a less dramatic situation.

TOAD: Bye! Have fun with Christmas!

HARE: Indeed. Good-bye, friends.

MCCLOUD: See ya. Time to jet.

(1246 - _Arwings leave docking bay 2A. Two minutes later, they fall off NSS Judith's HYRADAR in the direction of Binary-212._)

(1250 - _All ships depart for the Solar System. Mission deemed a success. All personnel allowed to return home for Christmas._)

* * *

Interview Log 18-020

_**Date: **01/07/2016 (4 ALW)_

**_Subject:_**_ Interrogation regarding the unauthorized conduct of Star Fox mercenary squadron._

**_Parties Involved:_**_ General Pepper, Fox McCloud_

GENERAL PEPPER: So let me see if I have this straight. You did not fire at them. You followed them away from Cornerian space. You accepted objects from them. You followed their direction over ours every step of the way.

FOX MCCLOUD: That is correct.

G. P.: Okay. Let's do this step by step. You say they contacted you, correct?

M.: Yes.

G. P.: They said they were unarmed and just wanted to talk.

M.: Yes.

G. P.: Why did you believe them?

M.: Two reasons. One, they were not attempting to position themselves to fire at us. Two, Slippy confirmed it with a scan.

G. P.: Okay. And there was two-way communication, right? You could have told them to leave under threat of force. That was the intent. Why did you let them talk?

M.: If they went to the trouble of gaining access to our channel, then I figured they must have something important to say.

G. P.: So they spoke. They told you a story about how they were the same ship that we drove off through Mission 7B/4, and that they were trying again for peace. And that their leader was waiting X distance away.

M.: Correct.

G. P.: Why did you have any inclination to believe them?

M.: It wasn't that. They told us very accurate information on our own system, our own race. Again, why lie if they went to all that trouble?

G. P.: You had every right to deny their offer. You should have denied their offer. Why in Lylat would you leave the protection of your own system to find some leader that may or may not have existed?

M.: Look, it wasn't easy. You've heard the audio log. It was a moment's decision. An instinctive decision. We more or less believed they were telling the truth, so we followed.

G. P.: And here we meet another point you could have returned to protocol and left. You landed in their carrier. You landed in a [EXPLETIVE REDACTED] alien carrier! How couldn't you have realized this was a stupid decision? You could have flown right into a goddamn death trap!

M.: With all due respect, this is ridiculous. I can see where the rest of this so-called interview is going. Even I don't really know why I gave so much trust to an alien race. And you are correct; I shouldn't have. But I trusted my instincts. They told me to listen, to obey, and I did. And look what we got out of it. This alien race, they flung their door all the way open and told us to come in. That's a huge risk, and it took courage. But they told us anyway, expecting a peaceful response, and I'll be damned if we don't give it to them.

G. P.: ...

M.: I think we're done here.

* * *

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Christ, those were dry," Shawn Amiri complained after taking a sip of coffee.

"Those are government and military documents, Shawn, were you expecting anything else?" Fox McCloud joked, an energy drink in his paw.

It was four years later. The Star Fox team, up to five members now, was sharing their hospitality with Shawn Amiri and Sean Sokol. They were hanging around the Great Fox lounge, trading banter, reminiscing, doing what many good friends were doing on such a holy holiday. Enjoying each other's company.

"I suppose not. Still, those were hectic times then. I think the best part was when that Pepper guy was complaining about interference on your TV channel. What did he say when he found out that last bullet point was right?"

"Oh, he used that opportunity to scold me."

"Wait, he did what?" Sean Sokol asked with a confused smile.

"Yeah, he thought I went against protocol or some shit. It was really stupid. I just walked out."

"Pepper's always been a hardass," Falco chimed in. His choice of beverage was a good old-fashioned beer. "I'm not surprised at all."

"But look what came out of all those risks!" Amiri smiled. "I think it's all working out amazingly."

"Yeah, that Christmas tree over there proves it," Sokol quipped.

There was indeed a Christmas tree lit up in the corner of the lounge. That, plus several candles, cast a dim flickering light on everybody there. The ambiance helped everyone's mood.

"It's amazing how quickly the idea caught on in Lylat. Powers would be proud," Fox spoke. The humans' heads dropped, remembering the horrible assassination that occurred three years prior. Several radicals didn't like the alien race idea, so they got some guns and told the universe what they thought. His death was the news Star Fox received when they finally got a visit to the Solar System approved by the Cornerian government.

"Yeah. How exactly did that happen, though?" Amiri wondered out loud.

"No one really knows." Peppy said. "I assume once travel opened up, the humans started spreading stories, taking vacations here during the Christmas season, and the idea just stuck. I don't think anyone objects, right?"

Nobody provided a dissenting opinion, not even Falco. The avian loved the free stuff.

Fox's thoughts wondered back to Powers. His then 10-year-old son. The pure grief and sadness on his face when they visited. The harsh words he threw about like they were nova bombs. _You made my dad die. I wish he had never found you. I wish you'd all go to hell and never come back.__  
_

The vulpine shuddered unconsciously.

"On a different topic, congrats on your new girlfriend, Fox!" Sokol cheered, gaining a rise out of Falco, Amiri, and Slippy.

"Wait, what, girlfriend?! She's not my-" but his denial was drowned out by laughter at his expense. Fox's muzzle began to go red.

"Pff, boys. All of you," Krystal said, but it was in good humor. She found Fox cute when he was embarrassed.

"Why are you so self-conscious, Fox? This is your first Christmas together. You should be proud to have a girlfriend to share it with. Think of it this way, you're doing better than Falco," Amiri explained. On a dime, the laughter changed its target.

"Amee, are you trying to get yourself murdered? Cause I'll be glad to oblige," the avian growled.

"Sean, I hate you. I ask you over and over to shut up with this 'Amee' business, but you never listen to me,"

"Don't look at me, Falco said it," Sokol retorted defensively.

And the banter keeps going. Slippy never speaks a complete sentence. Star Fox's refrigerator is nearly emptied of its drinks. It's well past zero hour (Cornerian time) before anyone decides to go to bed. Even then, no one will sleep, because Christmas comes in the morning. Human or Cornerian? Their friendship makes no distinction. All that exists is sharing good times and joking at each other's expense.

And in the morning, presents.


End file.
